Just a little Milanda Drabble
by sldlovestv18
Summary: Just what the title says. It's a cute little story, I promise. Though, small warning, Amanda is having something of a panic attack at the start, but it's not very descriptive. The characters are in highschool in this, by the way. R&R!


The day had started out so well. She had started the day doing last minute preparations for prom. Now, it was unusual to let a Sophomore to plan the prom, as she would normally wouldn't be able to even attend, but her planning skills became known school wide after her success in planning the Freshman Spring Fling last year. She was so excited to plan it, but now here she was, behind the gym, hyperventilating with tears streaming down her face. It wasn't even like she didn't know what went wrong, she knew exactly what it was. The rest of the committee wanted Just Getting Started to play a few songs at the prom, you know, so that they would get a chance to play and the DJ could take a break. Amanda had hesitated, but she eventually agreed. She had made a last ditch effort to save the situation by asking Zack if they could come and play without Milo, and, well, that didn't go over well. So they were planned to play, Milo and all, which was slightly nerve wracking, but she would live. Milo had gone to school events before, and they've only gone a little wrong. Things couldn't possibly go that wrong, right?

WRONG!

Things went _horribly wrong_. Like, some kids had been taken to the hospital type of wrong. There were firemen there putting the fire on the roof out. Everything was _ruined_. The overall plan for prom, her personal plans for prom, all the plans, just destroyed, it was too much. Amanda heard footsteps and turned to see who it was, through her tears she could see a cowlick and a wrapped wrist.

"Milo…" She mumbled, hiding her face back in her knees.

"I'm really sorry about this, Amanda, I…" Milo took a seat next to her. "I'm just really sorry."

"It's not your fault." Amanda sniffled, followed by several quick, small breath as she tried and failed to calm herself down. No matter how much she'd like to, she couldn't blame him, he wasn't doing anything bad on purpose, and it was hard to be mad at such a cute face.

You didn't read that.

"I know, I just feel bad ruining your first prom… and everyone else's, too." Milo looked at Amanda's distressed state and hesitantly reached out to rub a hand on her back. "Take deep breathes, in through your nose, hold for five seconds and release through your mouth."

"I know." She sighed, but did what he said anyway, after a few minutes she had calmed down significantly. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Milo smiled as Amanda finally lifted her head up, but his expression soon slipped into concern. "I've never seen you freak out this hard about this about something going wrong, is everything okay?"

Right, that. Amanda had to admit that some of her more neurotic behaviors had gotten worse over the years. Her parents didn't really stop her from doing it when she was little, because they thought that it was harmless, so instead of growing out of them, she grew into them. It had become a small problem, and this was the first time it made her have a complete melt down like this. It was even more embarrassing that Milo had caught her.

"Everything just went so _wrong_ , I don't… I can't…" Amanda leaned back, the hand Milo had on her back sliding over so his arm was around her, putting her head in her hands. Why did this have to be happening?

"You know, I always really admired your ability to plan things." Milo said, provoking Amanda to look up at him. He her shoulder a squeeze. "I think it's because I can't really plan things, because I never know for sure what's going to happen, but maybe you've been taking things too far for too long. I'm not saying that you shouldn't plan anymore, but I don't know if it's good for you to keep on planning so extensively."

"That has to be the craziest thing I ever heard." Amanda shook her head, before casting her eyes down. "But you're right."

"Maybe you can just… simplify your schedule, bit by bit, until it's a little less…" Milo couldn't think of a word that wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Crazy."

"Yeah, that."

"I know that my schedule is crazy tight, but… I don't know how to exist in an unplanned world." Amanda's hands were back in her hands.

"Well, I almost never have a solid plan, maybe I can help?" Milo tilting his head, offering her a smile.

"Maybe."

"Maybe is good!" Milo laughed. "Melissa, Zack, Mort and I were just about to go visit Sally, Rob and the others in the hospital before we go to Danny's after party, want to tag along?"

"Well, everything is already ruined, I might as well." She finally smiled back, and Milo's smile grew tenfold as they stood up, Milo taking her hand to help her stand. As Amanda stood up, she looked at Milo, who was still holding her hand. The moonlight was reflecting off her eyes and teeth, his skin was radiant (He must of gotten something to clear up the mild acne he normally had around his hairline just to look good for the prom). He looked so happy. Since she was already doing unplanned things…

"Oh, and Milo…" She said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being there for me." Milo blushed, hard, his grin crooking slightly.

"No prob." Milo's voice cracked, Amanda giggled.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just a quick little thing I just suddenly decided to do…**

 **Yeah, I love Amanda, but that sort of scheduling is asking for disaster. Maybe while Milo is helping her learn to deal with the unpredictable, she can help him prepare even better for Murphy's Law stuff. I dunno. Please don't hurt me XD**


End file.
